Gaia Saver
is a 1994 Super Famicom video game that was only released in Japan. Summary Gaia Saver is a science fiction role-playing game, where the player has to fight wielding an alliance with the super deformed heroes. The primary objective is to save the Earth. The heroes advance in three parties. While the story progresses, various heroes become companions, and participate in the battle. Plot The Earth is under attack, devastated by terrorist activities conducted by Shocker, invading alien monsters, natural disasters such as earthquakes, tsunamis, tornados, and finally, colony drops conducted by the Principality of Zeon. Earth's military, including the Earth Federation Forces, is powerless to protect the planet. From the Land of Light in Nebula M78, Father of Ultra senses that Earth is in great danger, and sends three Ultra Warriors: Ultraman, Zoffy, and Leo, to save the planet. Earth Federation Forces' main headquarters, Jaburo, was under an all-out attack by Zeon's forces. Thanks to the intervention of the Ultras, however, Amuro Ray, as well as the rest of the White Base crew managed to escape to the SSSP headquarters in Japan. While there, the heroes agree that none of them have the power to save the world by themselves, and agreed to form an "alliance" to protect Earth against the enemies that threaten it. Characters Main characters Gundam series Gundams, unlike Kamen Riders and Ultras, are operated by human pilots. Since mobile suits are too big to fit in-doors, Gundam pilots are forced to switch to Petite Mobile Suits within in-door dungeons. ;Amuro Ray / Gundam F91→ Gundam → ν Gundam → Gundam Killer :The protagonist of the game, though he temporarily becomes an enemy when he heads to space alone to stop the Zeon-Shocker Alliance's colony drop, only to end up captured and brainwashed. He became the pilot of Gundam Killer, a mobile suit designed specifically to destroy Gundams. Though his teammates managed to undo his brainwashing, and he rejoined the team. ;Seabook Arno / ν Gundam → F91 Gundam :In the late Gundam, ν Gundam, the transfer of the aircraft carried three Gundam F91. Ultraman series Ultras can only fight for a limited period of time before their Color Timers begin to flash, and they will eventually become incapacitated once the time runs out. Unlike Gundams, they can shrink in size to fit inside in-door dungeons. They are the only characters who can use healing skills. ;Shin Hayata / Ultraman :Joins the party in place of Amuro when he goes to space. ;Dan Moroboshi / Ultraseven :Temporarily joins the player's team, gives the items Agira, Windom, and Miclas. ;Gen Ohtori / Ultraman Leo :Saves Amuro from Zeon mobile suits led by Ramba Ral at Jamuro, first party member in the game. Kamen Rider series Kamen Riders are not limited by size or time limits, and can fight in any kinds of environments (even outer space). ;Daisuke Yamamoto / Kamen Rider Amazon :Has a high attack power, joins the party very early in the game. ;Kazuya Oki / Kamen Rider Super-1 :Joins alongside Seabook in Chapter 5. Fights using martial arts skills. ;Kotaro Minami / Kamen Rider Black RX :Joins in Chapter 2. Turns into Robo Rider when using Hard Shot, and Bio Rider when using Spark Cutter. Original ;Mark Hunter :Original character created for the game. A bounty hunter who was hired by the alliance and becomes a temporary party member. He joins the party formally late in the story. Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers